russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Iskul Bukol guest stars
This is a list of the guest cast of characters in the Philippine television curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol which is broadcast by IBC. List of guest cast *'Barbie Imperial' as Barbie Aguilar (January 7, 2017) *'Caleb Gotico' as Kristoff Padilla (January 14, 2017) *'Erika Mae Salas' as Phoebe delos Santos (January 21, 2017) *'Francyss Abuan' as Francyss Legaspi (January 28, 2017) *'Francis Magundayao' as Alexander Guevarra (February 4, 2017) *'Cherryz Mendoza' as Cherryz Salvador (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Rico dela Paz' as Rico de Leon (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Kenzo Gutierez' as Kenzo Trinidad - the college student of Wanbol University and Joyce's love interest at Diliman High School. (February 18, 2017) *'Dexie Daulat' as Linda Eriguel (February 25, 2017) *'Tito Sotto' as Tito Escalera (March 4, 2017) *'Vic Sotto' as Vic Ungasis (March 4, 2017) *'Joey de Leon' as Joey Escalera (March 4, 2017) *'Giann Solante' as Mica Salvador (March 4, 2017) *'Michael Tañeca' as Oliver Cortez (March 11, 2017) *'Adrian Desabille' as Ivan Loyzaga (March 18, 2017) *'Heidiann Mansilla' as Joanne Ruiz (during Tonton's birthday) (March 25, 2017) *'Erika Padilla' as Sharon "Shawie" Cunanan - the sporty chic. (April 1, 2017) *'Kyline Alcantara' as Kyline Ocampo - the high school villain girl at Diliman High School as a villain to Joyce. (April 1, 2017) *'Zaijian Jaranilla' as Joshua Forbes (April 8, 2017) *'Jervy delos Reyes' as Edward Santiago (April 22, 2017) *'Raphiel Shannon' as Franchesca Fulgar (April 29, 2017) *'Jon Lucas' as Jon Arellano - the college student of Wanbol University and Keith's boyfriend at Diliman High School. (May 6, 2017) *'Luis Alandy' as SPO1 Albert Gutierrez (May 13, 2017) *'Kyle Kevin Ang' as Jacob Alvarez - the high school villain boy. (May 13, 2017) *'Neil Perez' as SPO2 Emil Baltazar (May 13, 2017) *'Carl Alexander Acosta' as BJ Magundayao (May 20, 2017) *'Margaret Planas' as Julia Medel (during Raisa's birthday at Diliman High School) (May 27, 2017) *'Zonia Mejia' as Zonia Brillantes (June 3, 2017) *'Georgina Wilson' as Ms. Georgina - the fabulous teacher of Diliman High School as Ma'am Maxene's bestfriend. (June 10, 2017) *'Saab Magalona' as Teacher Sabb Reyes aka Ma'am Sabb - Tonton's bestfriend. (Father's Day episode) (June 17, 2017) *'Basti Gonzales' as Rafael Aguilar (June 24, 2017) *'Achie Lim' as Marie Lozada - Robby's friend. (July 1, 2017) *'Rita Gaviola' as Sarah Gonzales (July 8, 2017) *'Harvey Bautista' as Herbert Paderna (July 15, 2017) *'Maxine Medina' as Maxine Mendoza (July 22, 2017) *'Dr. Edwin Bien' as himself (July 29, 2017) *'JC Tejano' as Ralph Arellana - Ma'am Maxene's friend at Diliman High School who teached Keith. (August 5, 2017) *'Yna Uy' as Sabrina delos Santos - Joyce's bestfriend. (August 12, 2017) *'Marvin Agustin' as Albert Gutierrez (August 19, 2017) *'Christine Veloira' as Blanca Ilacad (August 26, 2017) *'Alyanna Angeles' as Ella dela Cruz (September 2, 2017) *'Sophia Margarette To' as Sophie Vergara (September 9, 2017) *'Jacob Clayton' as Jarius Quirino (September 16, 2017) *'Veronica Duterte' as Alyssa Mendez (September 23, 2017) *'Renz Aytona' as Ryan Abellana (September 30, 2017) *'Denise Canlas' as Denise Ababa (October 7, 2017) *'Belle Mariano' as Belle Madrigal (October 14, 2017) *'Hessa Gonzales' as Ma'am Hessa (October 21, 2017) *'Oyo Boy Sotto' as Yoyo Villanueva - the good-looking and smart man who admire Miss Tapia. (October 28, 2017) *'Aaron Rosario' as Dominic Aguas (October 21, 2017) *'Ryan James Bacalla' as Ivan Estrada (during Joyce's 15th birthday party) (November 4, 2017) *'Rayantha Leigh' as Michelle Fulgar (November 11, 2017) *'Rodjun Cruz' as Rodjun Villaflor - Ma'am Maxene's friend. (November 18, 2017) *'Tom Taus' as Raymond Padilla (during Ma'am Maxene's birthday party at Diliman High School) (November 25, 2017) *'Angelina Cruz' as Angela Salvador (December 2, 2017) *'Kurt Phillip Espiritu' as Marco Bacalla (December 9, 2017) *'Jhazmyne Tobias' as Anne Abellana (December 16, 2017) *'Hiro Volante' as Chubi Alvarez (December 16, 2017) *'Hajji Kaamiño' as Greg Tejada - reporter. (December 23, 2017) *'Diether Ocampo' as Ramil Agustin - Tonton and Ma'am Maxene's friend. (December 30, 2017) *'Sofia Andres' as Eula Ramirez - the college student of Wanbol University as Jericho's girlfriend as Wanbol loveteam. She develops a love for Jericho. Eula and Jericho teached together at the public high school Diliman High School for Joyce. (January 6, 13, 20 and 27, 2018; February 3, 2018) *'Diego Loyzaga' as Jericho Madrid - the popular male college student of Wanbol University as a freshman as as Eula's boyfriend as Wanbol loveteam and Joyce's bestfriend at Diliman High School. Eula and Jericho teached together at the public high school Diliman High School for Joyce. (January 6, 13, 20 and 27, 2018; February 3, 2018) *'Alexandra Quiambao' as Sandra Orteza (January 20, 2018) *'Chino Lui Pio' (born in June 14, 1986) as Ralf Allan Guzman aka Professor Ralf - the college professor of Wanbol University with a chick-magnet personality who often reflects on the college couple of Eula and Jericho as Wanbol loveteam. (January 27, 2018 episode: #IBBFF, February 3, 2018 episode: #IBFoundationBFF) *'Abel Estanislao' as Jeffrey Rosales - the college student of Wanbol University as Jericho's friend. (January 27, 2018; February 3, 2018) (January 27, 2018 episode: #IBBFF, February 3, 2018 episode: #IBFoundationBFF) *'Claire Bercero' as Julia Morales - an energetic and proud college student of Wanbol University as one of Eula's mean friends. (January 27, 2018; February 3, 2018) (January 27, 2018 episode: #IBBFF, February 3, 2018 episode: #IBFoundationBFF) *'Mariel Pamintuan' as Roselie Guila - the college student of Wanbol University as one of Eula's mean friends. (January 27, 2018; February 3, 2018) (January 27, 2018 episode: #IBBFF, February 3, 2018 episode: #IBFoundationBFF) *'CJ Navato' as Nathan Alonte - the college student of Wanbol University as Jericho's friend. (January 27, 2018; February 3, 2018) (January 27, 2018 episode: #IBBFF, February 3, 2018 episode: #IBFoundationBFF) *'Hype 5ive' as Himself - A boyband during the Foundation Day of Diliman High School that Joyce and Patrick saw the performance. (perform on stage with this song He Don't Love You by Human Nature) (February 3, 2018) (February 3, 2018 episode: #IBFoundationBFF) *'Grae Fernandez' as Grae dela Cruz - Andrea's love interest at Diliman High School. (February 10, 2018, Valentines Day episode) *'Via Saroca' as Himself/Singer of Tanging Ikaw during JS Prom (February 17, 2018, JS Prom episode) *'Lianne Valentin' as Kim Imperial (February 24, 2018) *'Mavy Legaspi' as Joshua Gaviola - Raisa's boyfriend. (March 3, 2018) *'Kylie del Rosario' as Kylie Valentina - Joyce and Andrea's classmate/friend at Diliman High School.(March 10, 2018) *'Khalil Ramos' as Khalil Damiles - the college student of Wanbol University and Keith's boyfriend at Diliman High School. (March 17, 2018) *'Aneeza Gutierrez' (born in July 19, 2004) as Aneeza Ruiz (March 24, 2018) *'Vico Sotto' as Ramil Veneracion (April 7, 2018) *'Rizza Diaz' as Janet Rehman (April 14, 2018) *'Janina Vela' as Chelsea Gonzales - Keith's bestfriend at Diliman High School. (April 21, 2018) *'Anjo Damiles' as Anjo Palanca - the college student of Walbol University. (April 28, 2018) *'Anne Tenorio' as Anne Veronica (May 5, 2018) *'Manolo Pedrosa' as Manolo Ramirez - the college student of Wanbol University and Joyce's friend at Diliman High School. (May 12, 2018) *'Stephanie Bangcot' as Stephanie Andres - the high school bully girl at Diliman High School. (May 12, 2018) *'Jon Avila' as Robin Martin (May 19, 2018) *'Kym Vergara' as Gabriel Agustin - Raisa's bestfriend at Diliman High School. (during Raisa's birthday) (May 26, 2018) *'Julia Barretto' as Julia Abestano - the college student of Wanbol University and Joyce's bestfriend at Diliman High School. (June 2, 2018) *'Janah Zaplan' as Jenny Delavin (a recording artist from Ivory Music & Video with her career single Di Ko Na Kaya) (June 9, 2018) *'Kristoff Meneses' (born in June 22, 2004) as Zanjay Laxamana (June 16, 2018) *'Franchesca Salcedo' as Cheska Medina (June 23, 2018) *'Allen Cecilio' as Jerome Cristobal - the handsome high school boy at Diliman High School. (June 30, 2018) *'Bianca King' as Ma'am Bianca - the teacher of Diliman High School - the villain teacher of Diliman High School as a villain to the ex-best friend of Ma'am Maxene as a high school teacher. She was later arrested by the police at Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School. (July 7, 2018) *'Kit Thompson' as Kit Abellana - the college student heartthrob of Wanbol University as a freshman and Joyce's bestfriend at Diliman High School. (July 14 and 21, 2018) *'Sam Y.G.' as Easy Balidosa - Tonton and Ma'am Maxene's friend at Diliman High School and the judge of Nutrition Month contest at Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School, according to its high school students, parents and teachers. (July 28, 2018) *'Vincent Santos' as himself (July 28, 2018) *'Sarah Ortega' as Sarah Gaviola (August 4, 2018) *'Vance Larena' as Vance Padilla - the college student of Wanbol University. (promoting the movie Bakwit Boys) (August 11, 2018) *'Chacha Cañete' as Chantal Morena (August 18, 2018) *'Fenech Veloso' as Fenech Gabriella (August 25, 2018) *'Dale Baldillo' as Adrian Agassi (September 1, 2018) *(September 8, 2018) *'Jazz Ocampo' as Jasmine Vela - the college student of Wanbol University. (September 15, 2018) *(September 22, 2018) *(September 29, 2018) *(October 6, 2018) *'Kiko Estrada' as Kiko Alvarez - the college student of Wanbol University. (October 13, 2018) *(October 20, 2018) *(October 27, 2018) *'Claire Ruiz' as Rochelle Oineza - the college student of Wanbol University and Joyce's bestfriend at Diliman High School. (during Joyce's birthday party at Aning's Coffeeteria near Diliman High School) (November 3, 2018) *(November 10, 2018) *(November 17, 2018) *(November 24, 2018) *(December 1, 2018) *(December 8, 2018) *'Gabbi Garcia' as Gabrielle Ortega - the college student of Wanbol University and Joyce's bestfriend at Diliman High School. (crossover in the TV series Hati Tayo sa Magdamag) (December 15, 2018) (100th episode) *'Arjo Atayde' as Gabriel Lastimosa - Rochelle's love interest. (crossover in the TV series Hati Tayo sa Magdamag) (December 15, 2018) (100th episode) *(December 22, 2018) *(December 29, 2018) *(January 5, 2019) *(January 12, 2019) *(January 19, 2019) *(January 26, 2019) *Ogie Escanilla *Brenna Garcia *as Faye (girl) *as Jacob (boy) *as Jessie (girl) *as Diego (boy) *as Allison (girl) *as Bea (girl) *as Enzo (boy) *as Kara (boy) *'Mary Joy Apostol' (born in 1998) as Megan Ilacad - the college student of Wanbol University.(Mary is the lead actress of the Filipino film Birdshot as the Best Actress in 2017 ASEAN Film Awards) (girl) *Yves Yamio (Secarats) *Markki Stroem *Francine Diaz (Secarats) *Carlos Dala *Gazelle Agero (Secarats) *Romica Lyan Cornito (Secarats) *Crissel Ignacio (Secarats) *Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel *Roxanne Barcelo (teacher of Diliman High School) *Janine Tugonon (teacher of Diliman High School) *Anna Vicente (college) (Wanbol University) *Alexa Miro (college) (Wanbol University) *Kurt Perez (college) (Wanbol University) *Kyle Vergara (male) (college) (Wanbol University) *BJ Forbes (male) (college) (Wanbol University) *Nikki Bagaporo (college) (Wanbol University) *Samantha Montano (Secarats) *Elijah Rodriguiez (Secarats) References See also * Mobile Uploads (Jhon Robert Deuna Garay) | Facebook * Iskul Bukol: The Reality within Public Schools – SubSelfie.com * Here's How You Can Apply for the Senior High School Voucher | Candy * Joey de Leon on Instagram: “WAYBACK WHENSDAY” • Instagram * Mark Rosilla - Kilala nio pa ba mga names nila sa sitcom nato? | Facebook * Jesse Noel Reyes | Facebook * Jerome Javier - Ang masungit na teacher at ang sipsip... | Facebook * sophia (@_sopyaaaa) • Instagram photos and videos * The MakeupArtist Wheng Legaspi on Instagram: “New uniform, New school, New teachers and New classmates... Good luck my love on your new adventure�� ��������✏️��” • Instagram * Lianne Valentin on Instagram: “t•o•d•a•y” * Patricia Ann Manzano �� on Instagram: “Sorry kung malabo. Hnd kc ako mrunung mag save ng video gling s fb ng pinsan ko. Kya vinidehan ko nlng. #6-30-15 #SLOWMOTION #BLURED” * Chienna Roseph Filomeno on Instagram: “Lost in your eyes. ��” * 12356548_1079277882095870_1849341445_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 719 × 719 pixels) - Scaled (84%) * ACADEMICS_high_school_2.jpg (JPEG Image, 720 × 449 pixels) * CNQXhiZUYAA0JMh.jpg (JPEG Image, 720 × 653 pixels) * edited1.jpg (JPEG Image, 800 × 536 pixels) * cr=w:800,h:500,a:cc (JPEG Image, 400 × 500 pixels) * TV Shows | Andree AC Bonifacio * x480--al.jpg (JPEG Image, 854 × 480 pixels) * Celeen Reyes on Instagram: “#wanboluniversity” * ISKUL BUKOL | Facebook * ISKUL BUKOL 2 | Facebook * ISKUL BUKOL: Episode 14 | Facebook * ISKUL BUKOL Episode 16 | Facebook * ISKUL BUKOL Episode 17 | Facebook * Danielle Castano on Instagram: “Catch us on tv5 #iskulbukol #saturdays @tv5manila” • Instagram * Daiana Menezes BRAZILIPINA™ on Instagram: “The double personality role (rich/poor character) Daiana Menezes bilang Helga #iskulbukol #tv5” • Instagram * The MakeupArtist Wheng Legaspi on Instagram: “I just thought of sharing this trivia- My Mom Nena Jacob was the original "Makeup Artist" of Iskul Bukol and one of the first Makeup Artist…” * Iskul Bukol ♥ | Facebook * Erika with Regine in Iskul Bukol Season 2 Premiere | Facebook * Sunday Pinasaya on Instagram: “Ready na sila para sa masayang kantahan bukas sa #SPSSaludo! | ��: @narcabico” • Instagram * @juliab_confessions on Instagram: “#juliabarretto #inigopascual #julnigo #milesocampo #ailys #andiloveyouso #starmagic #dreamscape #absccbn” • Instagram * Miles Ocampo - Miles Ocampo added a new photo. | Facebook * 12239632_1519188305062833_1887719244596383632_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 480 × 480 pixels) * Kimerald-Ikaw-ang-Sunshine-.jpg (JPEG Image, 640 × 522 pixels) * ❤ King&Queen of Daytime ❤ on Instagram: “Ang Tahanang Maingay By: Abigail Ruth Lim @barbiemutya #BeCarefulWithMyHeart #SerChief #Maya #RichardYap #JodiStamaria #family #Luke…” • Instagram * КЕКЕ ПАЛМЕР | KEKE PALMER's Videos | VK * JuanBieBabies�� on Instagram: “Susubukan pigilan ni mich ang umuusbong nyang damdamin kay sir adrian.. ������ lalong tumatagal paganda ng paganda ang storya kaya laging…” * Everything juanbie labtim on Instagram: “Ep 12 cut #PHRArawGabi #ArawGabi #JmDeGuzman #BarbieImperial #JuanBie #PreciousHeartsRomances #RSBDramaUnit #ArawGabiSirAdrian” * Zonia Ysabel Mejia on Instagram: “See you bukas ����” * Zonia Ysabel Mejia on Instagram: “Sino kaya ang bagong teacher ng Luv U? Abangan ngayong linggo sa bago nitong oras: 4:30 pm #LuvUMissU” * sorry for flooding on Instagram: “#andreabrillantes” * Zonia Ysabel Mejia on Instagram: “Please watch Luv U this coming Sunday and use the hashtag #LuvuTrueorFalse ��” * x1080-zFF.jpg (JPEG Image, 1932 × 1080 pixels) - Scaled (56%) * robin padilla on Instagram: “#Repost @starcreatives (@get_repost) ・・・ Darating kaya ang araw na uunahin ni Leo ang pag-ibig bago pamilya? Abangan sa #SanaDalawaAngPuso!…” • Instagram * 27891255_1820645868234527_369544569605324800_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 960 pixels) * 27892523_1726649840689696_4728725161438609408_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 1080 × 1080 pixels) * 27893408_439074376512501_5798614532918083584_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 1080 × 1080 pixels) - Scaled (56%) * 27892905_1964509903865490_8960361785974587392_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 1080 × 1080 pixels) * Jane Oineza, Kim Chiu and Barbie Imperial ❤️ An... • barbieimperialupdates * KASUOTANG PAMPAARALAN - Lakan At Lakambini ng Wika 2015-pereznhs | Facebook * Iskul Bukol | Facebook * Joyce Abestano is the lead star of Iskul Bukol * Barbie Imperial surprises Joyce Abestano on “Iskul Bukol” * JOYCE ABESTANO LAUNCHES ALBUM * [ABESTANO Is Our Channel V Celebrity VJ For September!|JOYCE ABESTANO Is Our Channel [V Celebrity VJ For September!]] * Curriculum-based sitcom turns one year * WATCH: This is why Maxene believes dad was in her wedding * Andrea Brillantes will be on Iskul Bukol this Saturday! * Two Teen Sons Of Movie Stars With Surefire Star Quality: Andres, Son Of Aga Muhlach & Charlene Gonzales, And Mavi, Son Of Carmina Villaroel * Knowing Mely Tagasa aka Miss Tapia of Iskul Bukol * Mely Tagasa, 'Iskul Bukol's' Miss Tapia, dies at 82 * Let's Pray For The Repose Of The Soul Of Writer-Actress Mely Tagasa, Popularly Known As Miss Tapia * Mely Tagasa, TV’s Miss Tapia, dies at 82 * Learn the lesson about Joyce Escalera * Iskul Bukol Category:Lists of actors by comedy television series Category:Lists of guest appearances in television